


A Trade for Nightshade

by saucy_bee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, RWBY - Freeform, blake belladonna/Roman Torchwick - Freeform, sephora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucy_bee/pseuds/saucy_bee
Summary: Ruby does not come back from a mission and Blake goes off on her own in search of her. She finds rather more than she bargained for when Roman is willing to negotiate - for a price. warnings: Mature themes, dub con.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Roman Torchwick, Sephora - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Blake had scouted ahead when Ruby had gone missing. She knew full well what the White Fang were capable of and with Roman Torchwick at the helm things could only have gotten worse. This room was not it though. It was more like a living quarters of sorts, which while useful to explore if this were a solo mission and not one where she needed to find her team mate might have been useful. Maybe once she found Ruby, they could come back here.

Little did she know it was about to go south sooner than she thought. A door slammed behind her. Blake spun and drew her weapon.

“How delightful,” came the now familiar silky and infuriating voice she had come to know. “Now who let a stray cat into my compound?”

He stepped out of the shadows, the light catching his olive colored eyes. 

“Torchwick,” she hissed. 

“Charmed, kitty,” he murmured, politely tipping his hat. 

Gambool Shroud instantly snapped into its gun form, but Roman just smirked lazily. That was the first thing that made the young huntress in training hesitate. He was not in the least bit afraid and he should have at least been nervous. He was not even brandishing his weapon.

He raised one finger, wagging it. “Nope. I would think twice and hard about that.”

He pressed a button on a nearby console. “Observe.”

The monitor flickered to life and there was Ruby bound and motionless on the ground. Blake breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the girl was breathing.

“I had to knock her around a bit,” he admitted, sounding falsely apologetic as he leaned on his cane. “But she’ll recover….if you cooperate.”

“What do you mean by that?” Blake demanded, uncertainty in her voice for the first time and not yet lowering her weapon. “Why shouldn’t I shoot you and go straight to Ruby?”

“Because I’m not stupid,” he drawled. “But you are if you haven’t figured out by now that you’ve been led into a trap. Well, I guess you can’t have brains and beauty.”

Blake bristled as Roman’s friendly facade became more businesslike. 

“There’s another button I could push,” he continued. “But if I do, let’s just say the door will open and your former associates in the White Fang probably have their own ideas about how to punish an impetuous little pest of a human brat. Can’t account for tastes.”

Blake paled at the not very veiled implication of what Roman was saying and finally lowered her gun.

“Good cat,” he purred. “See, I could have played this game with Red, but I knew you were the smart one. Now, in the spirit of cooperation I’m going to have to ask you to put that nasty weapon away. Better yet , drop it and kick it towards me.”

Blake’s hand trembled on her weapon. Roman lifted his cane and moved it towards the button, his eyes sparkling with menace and she quickly complied. 

“Good,” he said, jovial once more, removing his hand.

What do you want?” Blake asked, trying not to feel helpless.

Roman’s smile was dark.

“You.”

Blake took a step back, her eyes widening in denial.

“Oh come on,” he chuckled. “You aren’t that innocent. Not like some members of your team. You must have seen the looks I’ve been giving you. And though I know you are too much of a goody goody to admit it…”

He stopped in front of her smirking down at the captured faunus.

“.... your eyes seek me out too. I bet it’s been a long time since someone gave you a decent ride.”

Blake opened her mouth to snarl an angry, shocked reply when Roman laid a gloved finger on her lips, silencing her. 

“Shhh,” he soothed. “No, no, you don’t have to say anything. I get it. You have an image to maintain. So I’ll take on the burden and make the choice for you.”

Blake shook her head in denial. Her eyes had met his across the battlefield more than once, but that was because she loathed him and wanted to give him the beating his cheeky smirk was always begging for.. At least that’s what she told herself that feeling in the pit of her stomach was.

He chuckled,”I hope that’s not a rejection. I don’t take it well. Besides, as long as you are compliant, innocent little Red stays innocent. You get to play the hero…”

The cat faunus gasped as he deftly undid the zipper of her pants, letting them drop to the floor. He palmed at the girl’s buttocks with both of his hands, kneading her in slow, firm strokes, whilst bringing her in closer. He delighted in the color she turned.

“....and I get to plunder the treasure trove I’ve had my mind on for a while now.”

“You are a fiend,” Blake stammered, willing herself to stay still under his touch for her leader’s sake.

“No, I’m just a connoisseur,” Roman continued as his hands quickly divested Blake of her top and bra. It was so fast that she gave out a gasp of surprise. “I collect fine things. You should be honored I’m putting so much effort into collecting you.”

Blake shivered. This was not happening. This could not be happening. But it was. And now the thief was leaning in, lifting a palm full of her ample breast to his mouth and suckling it loudly. He moaned against the flesh he was sucking on sending an unwanted pleasurable vibration through the area, making Blake cry out. He pulled back to murmur what sexy, full, tits she had before he bagan sucking on the other.

“I have been wanting to worship these for a while now, kitten,” he confessed as he kneaded one senstive mound while tormenting the other with his mouth.

She breathed, trying to focus. Trying to keep her mind task oriented. She would be fine. It wasn’t her first time and while this was not ideal it might make it easier. She couldn’t let this happen to Ruby, she was strong but this was not something someone like her leader should experience. If she could convince herself this was to protect her team, she would get through it.

She let out another gasp and Roman released her with a loud smacking sound, holding her nipple between his lips at the last second. Blushing and humiliated, she glared at him.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, little kitty. You were starting to sound like you were enjoying it, but let’s move to a better location. He pulled off his gloves and began to strip casually as he walked towards the bed. “You should lose those leggings too by the time I’m done undressing. You won’t need them. And don’t forget: I can destroy your fearless leader at any time.”

“You’re a monster!” Blake spat, drawing her arms around her nudity..

Undeterred, he only beamed at her wickedly over his shoulder. “You have no idea.”

His smile faded. “Strip and lie down over here when you are done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm pretty sure you readers have a good idea where this is heading. If you are uncomfortable with dubcon content, Sephora isn't your cup of tea shipping wise, or you are under 18 now is the time to find a more age appropriate or less triggering fan fic.

Slowly, but knowing she was only delaying the inevitable, she kicked off her boots and peeled away her leggings. She heard an intake of breath. Roman was looking at her hungrily and it made her heart pound. Not even Adam had given her a look that was so greedy. Something in the pit of her stomach fluttered, but she clamped down on it. She made her way to the bed and started to lay down.

“Not like that, kitty,” Roman’s smirk was tangible in his voice. “Sideways, with your ass on the edge of the bed otherwise it’ll be harder to get you started.”

“Get….me started?” Blake faltered. 

“Kitten,” he began in mock hurt tones. “You didn’t think the pleasure was all going to be mine, did you?”

Blake’s ears flattened against her skull in fury and denial. “Don’t waste your time. I’m putting up with this to save Ruby, I don’t want anything from you.”

“But you’re going to get it anyway,” he parried, with a knowing, coy, smirk as he knelt between her legs , letting his breath tickle her thighs. “Let’s see how long that defiant facade holds up, shall we?”

With that he dipped his head between her legs and made a seal over her other lips, kissing deep and sucking firm and slow. The cat faunus let out a cry and her toes curled. She felt him smirking against her opening as he continued in slow, steady, firm, licks alternately teasing her clit. 

Blake gripped the sheets trying not to react, but the slow, dull, thud that was beginning in her core told her it was already happening. And from the way the criminal’s tongue was working on her, it was clear this was not the first time for him either. 

“Emmm….” he hummed, against those succulent, moist folds. “Do I detect a change in your pulse? Is your blood rushing? I can feel that, you know.”

The cat faunus gasped her face burning. “It’s not!”

“Liar, liar….”he said in a sing-song voice. “Maybe this will get the truth out of you.”

With that, he plunged his tongue into her opening wrenching a shriek of pleasure from the helpless faunus. Blake writhed and kicked, but she couldn’t escape. Her hips were being held in a firm and hungry grasp.He groaned, feeling his own pleasure rising as the cat girl’s cries destroyed any argument she tried to make about this not being wanted.  
“I didn’t expect those sounds so soon,” he rasped in between sucking and letting his tongue delve in and out of her tight, hot little cavern. “I can’t wait to hear the sounds you make when I slide you onto my cock.”

The cat faunus tried to speak, probably a denial, a denunciation of his lewd prediction, but all she could focus on was the tongue thrusting in and out of her mercilessly. Her head rolled to the side and she looked at the clock. Not even ten minutes could have passed and Roman had just started. She tried to bite her lips to stifle her cries, but even as she did her hips gyrated on their own accord, making him chuckle as he gave her a final kiss there.

“Wow, you got wet really quick,” he sneered. “It must have been a long time for you.”

“S-screw you!” Blake managed to gasp, only realizing a minute too late what she said and how it sounded.

“Oh you will,” he replied, cockily, standing. 

He climbed onto the bed, shooing her to move as he laid on his back, his cock erect and standing. He gave a jerk of his hips as though proud of his girth. Blake shuddered, but it was hard to tell if it was disgust or something else. Her pulse was pounding away between her thighs after his treatment. 

“Take a picture, sweetheart,” he drawled after a stretch of Blake frozen and staring. “Well….I said I was going to give you a ride and I’m a man of my words. Is this what you imagined when you had me flat on my back on the train?Now, why don’t you crawl over here and we can get you...adjusted. And then the real fun can begin.”

The cat faunus let out a pleading sound, but she couldn’t move. He raised an eyebrow.

“Should I come get you or maybe...we should bring Red in here,” he said, his tone dropping, a warning.

Resigned, the faunus girl slowly crawled over and allowed him to take her hips in his hands. He began to slowly, gently, almost tauntingly lower her onto him. Blake let out a strangled cry as the head slowly went in as he pulled her downward, filling her up, stretching those pulsing walls and stopping only when her snatch touched his ball sack.

“Good girl, like that, take it all….so good…..oh Blake,” he gasped, finally dropping the pet names.

He began to move ever so slowly, wanting to stretch this out. Blake could no longer stop the little cries that escaped her throat as he began to move his hips. She couldn’t help it at this point as her hips rose and lowered herself onto him on their own accord. By reading her like a book or by accident he had been right. It had been too long since she had this kind of pleasure.

“So tight. Your hole was made for this. I’m going to stuff you s-so good.”

Roman was delighted by the way her pussy swallowed his rod again and again in it’s tight, firm, hot grasp that telegraphed way too easily that he was hitting Blake’s target just right. She was easily one of the most responsive partners he had ever had even with her pretended distaste of him. Every thrust into her earned him an answering squeeze or twitch. Well, ok, maybe some of the distaste was real, but it only made the conquest more pleasurable. Knowing that she hated him, but he could make her enjoy his body whether she wanted to or not was only spice for him.

“Am I your first human?” he gloated, as he picked up the pace, bouncing her on his cock. “Does it feel good to enjoy having an actual man in there, working your tight, hot little snatch, filling you the way you need to be stretched? Better than whatever animals you have had before, I’m sure. Don’t worry kitty, I’ll please you well. Feel free to cum. More than once if you like - I got plenty of stamina.”

Blake was in such a haze, she couldn’t even snap back and the clearly bigoted snub to her species. The moment Roman stopped talking he began jack hammering her, taking her at a much faster pace now that she had gotten used to him. Almost as though his words were prophetic she arched and howled in pleasure and shame as her walls closed around him like a fist.

“S-shit, kitty,” he said, chuckling, sending a ripple through both their bodies where they were connected. “You are obedient.”

This was amazing. He had Red trussed up and out of his hair and he had the the pretty faunus girl riding his rod to a perfection he had not expected. This was shaping up to be a great evening. Blake was trembling, shocked and embarrassed and how hard and how loudly she had climaxed. Her thighs were wet and there was the smell of sex in the air as their juices mingled. His hands on her hips kept her steady and to the faunus’s dismay, even though Roman was clearly flushed with pleasure, he did not look like he was done. He sat up suddenly, still holding her hips in place and kissing her deeply. She didn’t fight him. 

“See that?” he whispered in her ear as he broke away and pulled her close enough to let her nipples brush his chest. “I treat people who cooperate with me very well, kitty cat. And you’ve certainly been a pleasant company.”

She shivered as his breath warmed her ear. “Just because you can make my body respond doesn’t mean anything, you creep.”

“Ohhhh?” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. “Pleased to hear that - well, pleased in general if I’m being honest. You’re rather more skilled than I expected.”

He punctuated that sentence with a firm squeeze to her ass and another thrust making her let out a low groan.

“I’m only doing th-this to protect my friend,” she ground out.

“Well, in that case, since you enjoy being the hero so much, given your arousing and delightful little moans of pleasure,” he replied as he began picking up the pace in his movements again while kneading at one of those glorious, full tits. “Let’s see if we can’t give you another sweet orgasm. What do you say? Actually, you know what? They say third time is the charm! Let’s go for three!”

With that he lowered his lips to her neck and keeping one hand on her hip and other other toying with her breasts he started moving at a steady pace again.

Blake bit down on her lips determined not to react anymore. Her body had got it out of her system. There was no way she was giving him the satisfaction of her body’s climax again. But when her eyes darted to his, that smug gleam told her that he was expecting nothing less and only aroused more by the challenge.


End file.
